legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Valley
Forbidden Valley is one of the accessible worlds from Nimbus Station. It is home to a diversity of Oriental-themed pets which include the Panda, Goat, Praying Mantis, Green Dragon, and Red Dragon. The Paradox faction is based here. A major group of characters known as Ninjas also reside here in various places. A Quest can be completed here which involves three hidden Pirates (Pirates are ninjas' rivals.). It contains several medieval and oriental-themed enemies as well, such as Dark Ronin, Maelstrom Horsemen, and Maelstrom Dragons. NPCs *Master Fong Shader *Echs Ray *Numb Chuck *Bill Shido *Boris Toobsox *Brick Fury *Brickmaster Clang *Gathermaster Klex *Kammy Kazei (item vendor) *Kenjin the Wise *Lotus Firehammer *Natso Fast *Ro Tundra (brick vendor) *Shu Fitts (model vendor) *Vapor Overcast *Yan Parablister *Zip Lash Locations Fallen Gate This popular grinding location contains one Horseman spawn and a battalion of Dark Ronin. Cavalry Hill This very dangerous hill contains five Maelstrom Horsemen spawns and a few of Dark Ronin. Goat Pets are also found here. The Great Tree The tree is an area that contains several Ninjas and their master. Numb Chuck is located at the top of this tree. The Paradox Refinery This is a second facility (relating to the first, which was destroyed in Avant Gardens), dedicated to refining and researching the Maelstrom. It also has an area with a super-soldier, Brick Fury, who is constantly shooting 5 Maelstrom Horsemen. There are several Maelstrom Horsemen (5 on top plateau, 1 on bottom plateau), and several Dark Ronin on the top level. Past the top level is a path leading to the Dragon Instance. Some refer to the top plateau as the "Paradox Encampment". Dragon Instance A minigame where up to 4 players can team up to fight three Maelstrom Dragons. Several Dark Ronin are also located here as bodyguards for the Dragons. These Ronin do not give full drops when smashed and have only 4 life. Vendors *Ro Tundra - Brick Vendor *Lotus Firehammer - Model Vendor *Yan Parablister - Gear Vendor *Shu Fitts - Brick Vendor *Kammy Kazei - Gear Vendor Pet Info *The Praying Mantis Pet can be found at the walkway leading to the first Dark Ronin area. *The Goat can be found at Cavalry Hill on top of a cliff; some jumping, speed boosts, and building is involved. *The Green Dragon Pet can be accessed through a bouncer at the Fallen Gate leading to the Paradox Research Facility. Make sure you have enough Imagination before bouncing! *The Red Dragon Pet can be accessed on the floating rocks that you have to jump across to get to the Paradox Research Facility. Make sure you have enough Imagination before taming this pet! *The Panda can be accessed on one of the walkways after you have completed Brickmaster Clang's Foot Race. This is a very difficult foot race, and you can only unlock the race after freeing the Ninjas at Brig Rock in Gnarled Forest. Rocket Pads *The first launch pad is near Ninja Tashi; this launch pad takes you to Nimbus Station. *The second launch pad is by the Great Tree; this launch pad also takes you to Nimbus Station. *The third launch pad is by the brick vendor ?; this launch pad takes you to the Raven Bluff Property. Trivia *Forbidden Valley has the most Foot Races of any world, with three. *A short video of the Darkitect plays when you complete the mission "Something in the Maelstrom". Gallery ForbiddenValleyFlag3.jpg Forbidden valley.jpg|Concept Art Early forbidden valley designs.PNG|Two early designs Great tree concept.PNG|The original Great Tree Gallery 28 45 1114577.jpg.jpg|The final Great Tree More forbidden valley.PNG Category:Worlds Category:Forbidden Valley